Basically, a light-emitting diode of a surface emitting type has double-hetero structure which comprises, for example, a clad layer, an emission layer, and a clad layer deposited in sequence on a substrate. Especially, a flip-chip type light-emitting device comprises a metal electrode on the uppermost surface, and electric current is supplied to the emission layer uniformly from the electrode.